Through His Eyes
by Kumiku-chan
Summary: After stealing another Hikari artwork, it seems as though Dark refuses to transform back to normal. The worst part for Daisuke is that Dark no longer has a sacred maiden. How is he ever going to get his body back?


I never thought I'd see the day I'd think of writing for a pairing other than Dark x Sato, but here it is. This is brought to you by Dictionaries by Web-star, "Read more, write more, smile more. Web-star."

Riku: …Okay then…

Kumiku: Oh, and I forgot to tell you about your New Years gift. Actually, it's for all the bishies. One of my New Year's Resolutions was to be nicer to you all.

Riku: Really?

Kumiku: Really!

Riku: **:hugs Kumiku:** Finally! I won't have to live in fear!

Kumiku: Don't forget your other present! **:hands Riku box:**

Riku: …don't tell me I have to wear this.

Kumiku: You don't HAVE to, unless you'd rather be the one in the French maid outfit.

Riku: …I'll take the leather. …Why _do_ you need the maid outfit?

Kumiku: You'd love to know that wouldn't you?

Riku: No, no I don't think I do.

-

Pairings: Daisuke x Dark as main. Maybe Sato x Dai implications. Krad's just the psycho here since the Sato x Krad thing just doesn't work in my mind, but if you want it, I might add it, just expect an even longer time for me to write. Well, like you didn't before. **:sweatdrop:**

Summary (manga spoiler slightly?): Dark and Daisuke have stolen another artwork, but Dark won't transform back into Daisuke anymore, even with his 'sacred maiden'. Why has this happened? And… why's Dark in Daisuke's P.E. clothes? Based on the manga partly. (Cause just read this first two volumes! **:is happy:** And there's no magic love potion here at all. I didn't really like that part. His first kiss was stolen by her! **:dark look on face:** Even if they weren't a pair, couldn't it be CPR by Sato? …Sorry, I'll end the summary… hope I didn't spoil any of the manga, but there might be parts in the story that do, I won't know until I finish it.)

-

Oh, here's the guide.

/blah blah/ means Dark's talking in his head where Daisuke can hear him.

-/ blah blah /- means it's Daisuke.

_- -/ blah blah /- -_ means Sato-kun's talking where Krad can hear.

_-/ Yadda yadda /-_ means Krad

-

**-.-Through His Eyes-.-**

**(I'd like to thank the reader at fic haven for this title. :smiles: )**

-

"I think he went that way sir!"

"Good work. Alright men, move!

/Suckers, that old trick works every time. /

-/Enough gloating Dark, we have to get past Hiwatari-sama still. /-

/Fine Fine, I'm going. You really should learn to relax…/

Dark quickly removed the clothes he had stolen from a now dazed officer, (Who thought he was swimming in the Caribbean poor guy), revealing his outfit of the night. This time, Emiko had given him a pair of his traditional lightened black leather pants…. (Riku: Ahem.- Kumiku: **:cough:** S- Sorry, but I still think you're hotter in leather? – Riku: Just continue.) as well as his normal, clinging, purple shirt… (Riku: **:loud cough:** -- Kumiku: I only paused for effect that time, but if you're that unhappy about it…. **:glomps Riku:** ) Dark quickly climbed up the stairs with the artwork in hand. What could he say? It was never a job well done without taunting creepy boy. As soon as he opened the door to the top floor of the museum, Satoshi was standing there waiting for him.

"I figured you'd be up here soon."

"Of course you did, since when have you ever been wrong?"

"Is that sarcasm I sense Dark?"

"Eh, could be. But for now, I can't really chat, I absolutely _must_ get to a lovely dinner prepared back home for when I bring back this statue. Later creepy boy!"

At that the phantom thief grinned, pulled out a feather, and used his magic to switch places with a dummy he had left hidden outside. After reading the note pinned to it that was addressed to him, a seething Satoshi walked over to the window and spoke.

"I'll get you for this thief."(1)

-/Dark? Why haven't you transformed? /-

/I decided I'd like to be stay out a bit longer, that's all. /

-/What/-

Dark and Daisuke had already delivered the painting to Emiko and Dark left once more to fly to the fountain, Tredeerf.(Tree-dee-aerf) (A/N-_cough_Freedertbackwards_cough_ I don't know/Remember the real name.) He was staring at the sea, but not really looking.

-/But Dark! I promised Harada-san I'd drop our project off at her house! I have to go there soon… /-

/She probably wouldn't mind waiting till morning. Then again, I could always deliver your project. /

Daisuke sighed.

/Dark, conference./

The next moment Dark opened his eyes, he was standing inside the middle ground dividing their minds. They would always go there when they needed to talk about something and wanted to see the other's face.

"Yes?"

Daisuke quickly moved a picture in front of his face.

"Wha-… Oh. It's Riku."(4)

Daisuke looked confused.

"But, Takeshi took that one after I told him I'd do cleaning duty the rest of the week… It's one of his specials…."

"And?"

"I should be back outside going to give Harada-san the project!"

"Calm down will ya?"

"But, if you don't like Riku…"

Another picture.

"Risa?"

Daisuke froze in shock before speaking.

"But that's the special 'summer swimsuit' one Takeshi got!"

"Daisuke you naughty boy, and here I thought I wasn't rubbing off on you." Dark said smirking.

Daisuke blushed and put the picture away in his mind to stare at later… again…. What do you see in her anyway? Cause I know it can't be her personality.

"I'm serious, if you don't have a sacred maiden, then you can't transform! And I won't go to school again! Or finally be friends with Hiwatari-kun! Or grow up! Not to mention never see Harada-san as myself again!"

"You shouldn't panic like that. Come on, let me out of here so we can go home for some sleep. This'll probably be over by tomorrow."

-.-Tomorrow-.-

-/ …Why are you wearing that/-

It was morning now and their little problem still hadn't gone away.

/Just checking to see if your school uniforms fit me. They're a bit short, but still useable./

-/ I'll rephrase that. What are you planning to do with them/-

/Go to school of course. /

-/Don't. /- was all Daisuke had to say.

Dark chuckled in their mind.

/Sorry, but we can't have you miss too much school. So I decided I'll be the exchange student who took your place while you went to America! Great plan huh/

-/ I really doubt that'll work, they all know you're Dark, the Phantom Thief. How will anyone not figure out it's you/

/With this. / Dark said, holding up a hair tie.

**-.-Temporary Owari-.-**

_**1:**_ This was the note.

Hiya creepy boy! I'm writing this as Daisuke sleeps so he doesn't know anything about it. I know how you feel about him and my warning is to stay away. As far as I know, he's still obsessed with that annoyingly clingy Risa Harada and her stuffy sister Riku, and I happen to know a lot since some of his dreams reach me. Back to my point, you will never become anything other than a 'friend'. Daisuke doesn't like guys and I don't really like you.(2) Or Krad for that matter. Besides, he needs a sacred 'maiden' to be free of me, and when I leave, so does Krad. Kindly kiss off and don't bother him again with those things you do. Even if he can't see it, I can still tell what you mean. Hope you like the dummy I made, it's supposed to be you. I think I did a pretty good job on it, artist or not.

Your uncatchable phantom thief,

Dark(3)

_**2:**_ Dark kinda messed his writing up a bit there, it'd be nice if ff . net could show font…. Oh, and Dark meant the whole pushing-Daisuke-up-against-walls-while-pretending-to-be-talking-to-Dark-or-emphasizing-a-point-but-really-just-wanting-to-be-close-up-to-him thing when he said 'those things you do'.

_**3:**_ Dark was kinda confused when he wrote that-

Koryu: Or you just can't write-

Kumiku: **:glares at Koryu:** -so it may not seem like Dark really knows for sure what he's talking about… um, that's a good excuse **:cough:** _explanation_, right?

_**4:**_ Riku: She stole my name!

Kumiku: Actually… you may have stolen hers. But it's better on you.

Riku: Feh.

Kumiku: We could just change your name. Hiromu? Rikuyo? Daimei? Kumiku's _lover_?

Riku: … I'll just ignore it.

-

Prepare for THE. BIGGEST. SHOCK. OF YOUR LIFE! I…. actually planned this out.

Riku: **:wide eyes:**

Koryu: Finally! I've been waiting for the Apocalypse a long time now!

Kurama: …Wow.

Envy: What the fuck am I doing here!

Kumiku: You're my new employee/servant/bishie/smex slave.

Envy: …What was that last part?

Kumiku: Bishie.

Riku: I should hope so.

Kumiku: You could always take his place again. **:looks hopeful:**

Riku: … Congratulations and welcome to Daydream Corps Envy!

Envy: Thanks?

Koryu: At least it's not me this time.


End file.
